


Weekend getaway

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter planned an entire weekend but it doesn't start the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend getaway

"You do realize that we’re only leaving for the weekend, right?" Her husband asked from where he was leaning against their headboard with his arms behind his head. It did make a delicious sight but she was more determined on packing. "And I honestly don’t plan on you being clothed except for the ride there and back. So all these clothes are really not necessary."

She looked up at him from her spot on the floor with raised eyebrows, “And whoever said you were getting laid this weekend at all? For your information it’s suppose to be well below freezing and personally I like to stay warm.”

"Oh sweetheart, I have many ideas on how to keep you warm. Don’t you worry." He was quick as he moved to her side and picked her up to stand on her toes, "Do you want me to give you details now or should I allow you to continue packing. They might be…distracting."

She smacked his chest playfully as she stepped away from his arms and shook her head, “You’re unbelievable. We’re not doing this now. I can say no to your supposedly irresistible charms you know.”

"Can you? That’s news to me considering I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say no." He ducked quickly to miss the shoe that was aimed for his head knowing it was already coming before he finished his comment. "All you ever do is beg for me, love! Can’t blame you. I’d beg for myself if I could!"

An exasperated sigh left her as she sat back down to continue packing. “Yeah. Right. I do remember a lot of begging but it was never on my part. How many times have I had to swat your hands away while I get ready for work?” She asked glancing over her shoulder at him.

He just shrugged innocently as he stood leaning against their door frame, “Can’t blame me. I got a hot wife who happens to like to wear a lot of short dresses. I mean honestly how do you expect me to not want to reach out and just tear those things off you?”

"Maybe have some self control?" She suggested raising her eyebrows as she moved to sit on her knees and lean over her suitcase to zip it closed. Okay so maybe she did some things a little more provocatively just to get a reaction from him.

A groan sounded behind her before she was joined by her husband gently stroking her hair behind her ear, “Do you even know what you do to me, little red? I swear you’re a siren just here to lore me to my death. Not that I’m at all complaining because if I’m to die at least I would die happy.”

She leaned over closing the distance between them with a soft kiss, “Come on. If we stay here we’ll never get to the cabin and you promised me a relaxing weekend getaway from this town.” She stood up gracefully before reaching down for his hands.

"Okay, okay. But only because I’m willing to bet the sooner we get there the sooner I get you out of those clothes." He didn’t hide the way he blatantly checked her out but she was use to it by now. In fact some days she even craved the way his eyes raked over her body and he mentally undressed her. Not that she would admit that. Ever.

"Just don’t forget my bag in the bathroom when you’re carrying my things to the car." She walked out of the room with an extra swing in her hips.

"Another. Bag?" He asked calling out to her but she knew full well he’d bring her suitcase and bag along. Anything to keep her happy.

The trip out of town didn’t take them to long. Or at least not as long as she had believed it would because three hours later she was snuggled up on a couch in front of a roaring fire with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands bringing it to her lips for another sip.

"You know you look perfect right there. All bundled up in old family blankets. I don’t regret bringing you here. Not for a moment." She turned her head to look at her husband sitting on the other end with her feet in his lap offering a completely happy smile as she simply nodded. "Of course you’ll look just as perfect completely naked on those blankets on the floor in front of the fire too." He admitted jostling her feet just a bit as he shrugged.

"You just had to ruin the perfect moment didn’t you?" She asked handing him the mug so he could have a sip, "You know I was almost going to come down there and heat you up in some really fascinating ways, but now maybe I’ll want to go for a hike in the woods."

He chuckled shaking his head before he realized she was at least somewhat serious. “Lydia Martin? Hiking? In the woods? You do realize there’s not a pair of brand new shoes waiting out there for you right?”

"It’s Lydia Martin-Hale, thank-you very much." She shot back a little hurt that he didn’t think she could actually be adventurous not that he had any reason to every believe she could be.

He put the mug down and moved to crawl up until he was leaning over her. “My apologies. Lydia Martin-Hale. How can I ever get your forgiveness back?” leaning down he pressed a series of kisses along her jaw leading down to the bend of her neck and shoulder before sucking gently on the skin. “I’ll do just anything not to have you mad anymore.”

She rolled her eyes but moved to press her lips to his in a crushing kiss for just a moment, “I have a few ideas on how you can work on it.”

"Oh?" He asked a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

"Yeah. Go get my book from my bag. Oh. And I love you." She sat up smiling at him.


End file.
